Lost Without You
by DarienBlood
Summary: Best friends Laura and John, on a field trip with their class suddenly find themselves in the Avatar world, separated from each other. on their search to reunite in this strange world, they make new friends, on opposite sides of the war. Finding new feelings, and escaping old ones will the childhood friends be able to find each other? will they be able to fully return home?


The brakes on the old yellow bus screamed as the large vehicle came to a stop. most of the 17-year-old passengers looked bored as they glanced out the window, however John and Laura, two best friends since their younger years in grade school were buzzing in their seats. "John, John look." Laura said excitedly as she pointed out the dirty window. "The leaves aren't they beautiful?" she asked. Laura brushed her long brown hair behind her ear as her blue eyes sparkled with wonder and amazement.

John leaned over in the seat to peer through the smudge. His friend's petite build made it easy to see around her in the cramped space. He brushed his fingers through his unkept, short, black hair while his green eyes darted around, taking in the scene. "Wow." He gasped as he took in the colors of fall reflecting in his glasses. Together the couple soaked in the scene of mid-fall in the North Carolina mountains. Laura shivered as the chill mountain air hit, he when the folding doors of the bus opened allowing the other students off. Laura, who had the window seat, nearly pushed John into the isle and off the bus in her excitement.

In front of the growing group of students stood their teacher accompanied by chaperones, one chaperone being John's mother, whom he begged to not embarrass him before their departure. Behind the out-numbered adults stood a tall elegant building made of limestone, and fantasies. The Biltmore Estate. Laura couldn't help but spread her arms wide as she twirled taking in as much as she could. She quickly became dizzy, needing John to catch and steady her. "You good?" he chuckled. Laura nodded looking up at him smiling. John was about average build, and height, standing about 5'9". Laura and all her shortness eyeballed John's chest. "Yeah, I'm just so excited." She buzzed. The cold fall air nipped her nose and ears as her classmates were split into groups. John and Laura ended up under the supervision of John's well-meaning, but slightly ditzy mother.

John made a face as his mother called out his pet name which the other boys would surely tease him about. "Come on Johnny-Bear, there's so much to do." And sure, enough the other boys in the group began to mock him.

John rolled his eyes, "I was excited to come." He said to Laura, "Now I feel my mother will ruin this entire endeavor as well as the rest of my high school career." He groaned as one of the boys made kissy faces toward him. The group began to make their way towards the gardens when John's mother turned to him. "Johnny-Bear its cold out here, make sure to put on the hat I packed for you." She called.

Laura felt bad for her friend as he pulled the red beanie out of his coat pocket and slammed it on his head hiding his face. "She is so embarrassing." He grumbled to his friend. "Oh, come on." Laura reasoned. "She's just trying to make sure her Johnny-Bear is well taken care of." Laura giggled as she reached over and pinched her friend's already red cheek. "Shove off." John couldn't help but smile himself.

"At least your Mom cares, mine is too involved with that disgusting thing she calls a husband." Laura was referring to her Step-Father Lucas, a man she never liked, but especially so since her mother married him. Laura felt something was off with the man, however, when she brings up the topic John simply writes her off as disliking the man because her father caught him in bed with her mother.

Laura's Father left that night leaving Laura with her mother. Laura never forgave her mother or Lucas, she couldn't blame her father for leaving, she only blamed him for not taking her with him.

*Lost*

After touring the gardens, the group was on their way to the mansion when they paused to take in the sight of the fall colors rolling through the mountain range. A short barrier stood between the group and the edge of the mountain. Looking down John estimated a 40-foot steep drop to the bottom of the mountain before rolling into a frigid creek. Laura and John stood at the back of the group, John avoiding his mother's comments as much as possible. As the group continued to move Laura stepped down on a large rock causing her ankle to turn, she began to fall, she reached out for anything to catch herself. She managed to grab hold of John's jacket sleeve, but catching him by surprise caused him to lose his balance and fall along with his friend.

The two toppled over the waist-high barrier and began falling down the side of the mountain. Laura let out a grunt of pain when she was the first to his the slightly angled side of the mountain, slowing her decent. John followed close behind, over the sound of his breath rushing from his lungs with every hit his body absorbed, as well as the rustling of his jacket he could barely make out the sound of his mother calling his name.

Laura tumbled and rolled finally stopping at the edge of the creek, where her head struck a large rock causing her to see stars before her vision blurred and she lost consciousness.

John came to a stop only after he found himself in the creek, unconscious by the time his body touched the water.

*Lost*

The pain, that's the first thing I felt, the pain coursing through my body, especially my head. What happened? I wondered as I began to remember where I was. That's right, Biltmore, I was in Asheville North Carolina, visiting the Biltmore. Why did I hurt so much? Oh, yeah, I twisted my ankle and fell over the barrier. The next thing I felt was cold, my entire body was frozen. The air around me was a lot colder than only moments ago.

I heard myself groan as I began to open my eyes. I glanced around, as I did panic began to set in. Where were the trees? All I saw was white, I wasn't dead, I knew that, I hurt too much to be dead. Where the hell am I? I asked myself as I slowly sat myself up. Everything hurt, my arms, legs, head, especially my head. all around me was some kind of frozen wasteland.

"What the…?" I trailed off as I scanned the surrounding area, all I could see was white. Ice and snow falling from my clothes as I slowly made my way to my feet. I squinted to barely make out a large shadow in the distance. I didn't know what it was, but it was better than standing here in the middle of an icy wasteland. I began to make my way towards the shadow, my ankle throbbed with every step, but I knew I needed to keep moving. My fingers and toes began to go numb, right now I was wishing my mom had made me take my hat like John's. John? I almost forgot, I stopped dead in my tracks, where was he? I thought I felt him grab my arm as I fell. Was this all a dream? Did I hit my head? it definitely felt like it.

After coming to the realization, I truly was alone I continued my march to the shadow, it was becoming bigger now and I could roughly make out the shape of a large ship possibly. I honestly didn't care what it was, as long as it offered shelter from this freezing cold.

Halfway to the ship snow started to fall, melting as it landed on my warmer body, the melted snow began to soak into my clothes, weighing me down. the wind began to blow along with the snow, every gust had me hugging myself for warmth as my teeth chattered. I was so grateful for the shelter as I came upon the ship. I entered through a hole in the side, the ship was abandoned, trapped in the ice, it looked as if it had been here for years. It was by no means warm, or comfortable, however it did keep me out of the wind. I shivered as my breath came out in puffs, I could see in front of me. I looked around, out of curiosity and the more I took in, the more the ship began to scare me.

What on earth happened to this ship? My thoughts interrupted by my growling stomach. I figured it wouldn't hurt to look for some type of food. I began wandering the halls of the large piece of scrap metal. As I walked, I felt a tug at my foot and then heard a loud creaking sound coming from the ship. The next think I know a large firework exploded in the sky high above the ship. "Oops."

*Lost*

I looked over and saw Laura stumble and begin to fall over the railing, I reached out to stop her, but felt myself being pulled down the steep hill. I began to roll down the mountain and the next thing I know I'm floating on a piece of driftwood in what seemed to be the ocean.

I looked around, losing my balance on the floating log, for a moment but quickly gaining it back. What the hell?" I asked as I rocked with the waves, the water was cold, but somehow my body didn't feel like it was too affected. All around me were rocking waves and the occasional call of a bird in the distance.

How did I manage to fall off the side of a mountain, and end up in the middle of the ocean? I wondered, my next thought was "Oh god…" I looked around in the waters. What if there were sharks? In my panic of looking around I almost missed an intimidating metal ship, unlike anything I've ever seen before, slowly making its way past me. Waves began to wash over my head with ease, if I didn't get out soon, I was going to drown. I began to wave my arms.

"Hey!" I shouted, trying to get someone's attention. "Help!" I shouted at the top of my lungs just before another wave crashed over my head. I kept ahold of the driftwood keeping me afloat. I saw a figure peer over the ship's railing. I heard shouting, between the crashing of the waves and being pulled under water I couldn't hear a word. Luckily enough, I didn't really need to. A large rope was thrown into the water, just out of my reach. Taking the risk after the next wave tried its best to pull me under, I let go of the driftwood and leapt as far as I could to reach the rope.

I just barely caught a hold before the next wave took hold of me. my head went under, I tugged the rope hard, hoping someone would feel it and pull me up. After a moment of panic when I realized I was still under water I felt myself being pulled upwards. At least I think, I wasn't exactly sure, I had my eyes closed tight.

My hand was the first to feel the ocean breeze, then my head. I gasped for breath and began into a fit of coughing as I tried to catch my breath. The air was cold as it wrapped around my soaked body. I shivered as a couple of oddly uniformed men pulled me onto the metal deck of the ship. "Thanks a bunch." I said through chattering teeth. I looked around, this seemed to be a type of military ship, but the passengers, or soldiers, wore no uniform I knew.

My curious looks, were met by another oddly dressed man, this one was much older, however, and much rounder. He wrapped a heavy blanket over my shoulders to dry me off and simultaneously warm my frigid body. The old man spoke slowly and clearly with his gravel voice. "You are only lucky Turtle-duck." He smiled brightly. What the hell is a turtle-duck? I shook my head ignoring the question. "Thank you for rescuing me." I said sheepishly. "What were you doing all the way out here?" the old man asked. Before I could make up a story, because the truth is way too hard to believe. I can't believe it myself, a young man, looked about my age, maybe a tad younger, stormed onto the deck. He wore odd clothes as well. He looked as if he were ready for battle.

I could only see the right side of his face, he looked pissy. "What the hell is going on?!" he demanded an answer. "Why has the ship slowed down?" "Nephew, calm down, now please introduce yourself to our newest member." The old man spoke. "Is this why we slowed down? Uncle you have to be joking" The boy looked like he would burst. "Prince Zuko, wait" hold the phone. A prince? I'm on a prince's ship. Holy mother of… this is like a fantasy. The old man turned back to me, "I am Iroh, and that young gentleman is my nephew, Zuko." Gentleman? He came out here screaming and hollering.

Iroh looked at me with a smile on his face, "And what do they call you?" he caught me off guard I looked at him and the prince simply blinking. Zuko scoffed and rolled his eyes at me. crossing his arms over his chest. "What's your name?" he demanded. "Oh, uh…" I paused. "John" I almost forgot my own name, how does someone do that? Zuko gave me a strange look. "What kind of name is John?" he asked. I took offence, "Well what kind of name is Zuko?"

That only seemed to piss him off, I saw him clench his fists, "I'll have you know…" he stopped at the sight of what looked like a firework in the sky. "What was that?" Zuko completely lost interest in me as he shoved passed me towards the bow of the ship. I watched him confused, "Uh, ever heard of a firework?" I added a bit of snark to my voice. He shot me a glaring look, okay maybe not all interest. "Captain, set a course to the light!" he ordered shoving back by me heading into the ship. Iroh gestured kindly for me to follow. "We'll get you into some dry clothes." He said as I followed him.

*lost*

I huddled in the corner of what looked like the control room of the ship. Even though I wasn't out in the elements I was still freezing. I breathed into my hands trying desperately to warm them as I shivered. "John, where are you?" I whispered to myself. Really wishing my friend was here, at least we could keep each other warmer. I sighed, the silence around me deafening, I felt a freezing tear roll down my cold cheek. I felt so lost, so scared, and so alone. I didn't know where I was, how I got here or what happened to my friend, I was freezing and hungry. My worst fear was being realized, I'm going to die, cold and alone. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for myself, I couldn't help but to cry. I buried my face in my arms and began to weep. My sobs and hiccups were disrupted by a soft, "Hello?"

My head shot up and I looked around, was I hearing things? The sun outside was going down so it made it hard to see. "Hello?" I heard again. "Hello?" I called out, hoping I wasn't going crazy. I heard voices whispering something like "Katara, in here." Before the door to the room I was in was shoved open. The hinges screamed in protest as the door revealed a young bald-headed boy with blue arrows tattooed on his head and his hands, he wore and odd-looking outfit of yellow and orange. He looked like he should be freezing right along with me.

There was a girl behind him, she seemed closer to my age wearing a blue parka, her long dark hair pulled back in a braid. More tears filled my eyes, I was saved. "C-can you help m-me?" I asked through my shivers. The girl and the boy exchanged glances and looked back to me. The girl reached her mittened hand out to me with a kind look on her face. "Come with us, we'll get you warm."

The boy behind her also gave a friendly smile. "Yeah, you look really cold." He stated, well no shit sherlock I wanted to say. I took the girl's hand as I stood. Everything hurt from the cold, but I started moving and that was helping to warm me up. I followed the two back outside and through the ice and snow. "I'm Katara by the way, and this is Aang." I looked at them curiously. "Those are odd names," I paused and saw the looks they gave. "I mean at least from where I'm from." I quickly started. "Where are we by the way?"

I saw the two look at each other again before Katara spoke, "You're in the southern water tribe." I looked at them confused. The southern what? "Also known as the South Pole." She continued. "The what?!" that one I couldn't hold in. I mean it would explain the white, and snow and cold but how the hell did I get here? I felt a panic attack coming on, I started breathing heavily unable to catch my breath, my head was spinning. My feet had stopped moving and all I wanted to do was curl in a ball. "Hey, are you okay?" I heard Aang asked, I saw his concern but I couldn't register.

Katara ran to me and I felt her squeeze my shoulders, "Hey, its going to be alright, just take deep breaths." She began to coach me out of my panic attack and I began to take in deep breaths and steady myself. My breathing regulated itself as I calmed down. my eyes however, still flooded with tears. "How is this happening?" I asked quietly. "I don't know, but we'll help you get home." She said gently. I felt her pull me into a warm hug. All I could do was nod.

After we continued to walk a small village came into view. Well, if you could even call it a village, all the structures were either tents made from animal hides, or igloos made of snow and ice. It was like I stepped into an icy Native American tribe. I followed Katara to one of the tents, "Lets get you warmed up a little bit." She paused a moment before looking at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." she said. "Laura." I shivered. She realized how cold I was and ushered me inside the tent. She quickly grabbed a parka and a pair of fur-lined boots and handed them to me. I quickly pulled the parka on, the long, blue, fur-lined coat went past my knees. The warm boots I pulled on, they reached halfway up my calves.

I pulled the warm, fuzzy hood over my freezing ears. "Thank you so much!" I rubbed my arms to hurry up the warming process. "Well, your lips are starting to pink up already again, that's a good sign." Katara said. After I began to warm up Katara showed me around the village, "You see the wall around the village? My brother Sokka built it he's really proud of it." She explained

"Katara! Quick!" the voice almost sounded panicked.

Katara turned and a tanned-skin boy with a short ponytail and eyes as blue as Katara's ran up to us. "Laura, this is my brother Sokka." She introduced. "Hi." I gave a small wave.

"Katara who is she?!" he demanded, "A friend." Katara answered. "Yeah, well did this friend do that?" he pointed behind him at the flare in the sky, the one that erupted from the ship. "It was an accident." I said.

"Yeah right, and I'm from the Earth kingdom." he said sarcastically, "You know what this means right Katara?" he looked to his sister, who looked exacerbated. I looked between the two of them "What does it mean?" I asked. Sokka looked past his sister at me curiously. "it means you're a spy from the Fire nation." I looked at him confused. "The Fire what?"

Sokka then turned to Aang and I, "You two don't belong here, you're outsiders, I bet you signaled the fire nation here with that flare!" he shouted. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked confused. "Sokka, you're crazy!" Katara shouted at him. "Oh yeah, well then why is the fire nation on it's way here right now?" he asked. "Stop fighting you two!" Aang raised his voice. "I'll go, if it makes you feel better, but let her stay." He motioned to me.

"Aang, no, Gran you can't let Sokka do this" Katara turned to a wrinkled old woman. "I'm sorry Katara, but I have to agree with Sokka on this one. "You two are banished from our tribe." Sokka commanded. Aang looked disappointed, I felt scared. What would happen to me? would Aang let me come with him. Aang walked out of the village head hung low, I wasn't far behind him.

*lost*

I sat on the floor across the small table from Iroh, the aroma from the tea he made filled my senses, jasmine he said. Apparently Zuko was supposed to be joining us, however he was taking his sweet time, we waited while the food in front of us got cold. I was mostly just happy to be in warm, dry clothes. I looked around the room we were in. Everything on the ship was some shade of red, the soldiers' uniforms, the spare clothes im wearing. "Mr. Iroh." I said quietly. "Please just Iroh." The round-bellied man smiled kindly. "Sorry," I said sheepishly. "I just had a question, what's with all the red?"

Iroh gave a soft chuckle, "Well, this is a fire nation ship." I almost dropped the tea cup. "The what?" where the hell was I?

Just then the door opened and Zuko stormed in. "Uncle, what are you doing?" he fussed. "The Avatar could be out there and you're sitting here with this kid having tea?!" Avatar? "What's an Avatar?" I asked. I was met with a dumbfounded look from Zuko and the same cheery look Iroh always had. "What'd I say?" I asked looking between the two. Zuko watched me suspiciously.

"The Avatar is my way of redemption, to get my life back, and my rightful place next to my father." He grumbled before turning and storming out.

I turned to look at Iroh, "What did I say?" I asked. "Don't worry yourself." Iroh sipped his tea. "To answer your question, the Avatar is a powerful being, someone who can bend all the elements, the Avatar is a symbol of peace." He explained.

"Okay," I still didn't know why Zuko wanted to find this person so badly. "The Avatar hasn't been seen in over 100 years, and my nephew seems to think if he finds the Avatar his father, my brother will welcome him back with open arms." Iroh's smile faded as he spoke.

"But you're not so sure." I pushed on. Iroh nodded, "My brother can be very stubborn." He gave a sad sigh. "Why don't you tell Zuko?" I asked. "I have tried, but my nephew is a lot like his father, stubborn."

"Uncle!" I heard Zuko shout down the hall. Iroh let out a sigh as he stood up. I followed him out the door and through the halls onto the ship deck.

I felt a cold breeze hit my face, off the side of the ship I saw glaciers. I looked to Iroh, "Where are we?" I asked. "By the looks of it, we're close to the southern water tribe." He answered looking out. "So, can you answer another question?" I asked. Iroh nodded. "What's with all of the bending and element stuff?" obviously I wasn't anywhere near home, so I wanted o know everything about the place I was. Iroh began to explain about the four nations. Earth, Air, water, and fire, and in each nation, there were people called benders, who could move and control the elements of their respective nations.

"So, you and Zuko have the ability to control fire?" I asked, Iroh again simply nodded. "But not everyone in the fire nation can?" "Correct."

I was in a completely different world, literally. I was lost in thought when Zuko's voice pulled me away. "I see land." He said, for some reason I just noticed how gravely his voice sounded. It was odd for someone as young as him.

If it wasn't for the scar, Zuko was fairly good looking. I blushed when I caught myself looking at him, and I blushed even more when he glanced my way and caught me. I quickly looked away.

"We'll be stopping soon." He said I looked around to see if he was talking to someone else. He raised his eyebrow at me I guess waiting for an answer. "Were you talking to me?" I asked. He nodded, "Oh, uh okay." I answered, not sure what to say.

"Just," he huffed, "Just stay back and don't talk to anyone." He directed as land came into view. I looked around, everything was white. I could see something that looked like a snow wall and behind it a small village of tents. The ship came to a rough halt as it crashed through the wall. The pointy looking front of the ship lowered down as a ramp leading to the ground. Zuko began down to the village, where several people in blue stood around. I followed behind a group of soldiers, Iroh quietly stood beside me.

I looked around the village, it looked as if only women and children lived here, "Iroh, where are all the men?" I whispered. "I believe they're all away, fighting in the war." He responded.

"Where are you hiding him?" I heard Zuko announce. I toned Zuko out as I looked around, most of the people were bundled up, I could hardly see anyone's face, it looked as if there was only one male here, and he seemed to be only my age, he looked as if he had warpaint on his face at some point, he was also off to the side pouting. Zuko then reached out and grabbed an old wrinkled woman, terror in her eyes as Zuko shouted and pulled her hood down. "He'd be about this age, master of all elements." He demanded, his patience short.

"Zuko stop!" I shouted running over pushing him off the old woman. I didn't care who he was, you never manhandle the elderly like that. If looks could kill, Zuko wouldn't have hesitated to cut me down. He growled at me, I obviously angered him. I saw him clench his fists just before I saw the flames, almost erupting from his clenched knuckles. My eyes widened in fear as I stepped back, I heard the relieved shout of a young girl behind me. "Gran-Gran!" if I wasn't petrified, I would have looked over my shoulder, however I couldn't take my eyes off the fire in Zuko's.

"I told you to stay back and keep quiet." He growled. "i-I'm sorry." I stuttered. I heard him sigh, "Get back on the ship." He ordered. I didn't argue, I was too afraid, I hurried back to the ship. As I stepped foot on the ramp, I heard a sliding noise as a young boy in weird clothes came sliding down a hill into a village on what looked like a penguin. Beside him was another penguin, but it's passenger's face was covered. The bald boy swept by Zuko knocking him off his feet. He held a long staff in his hand and as he spun it around, I could see the air moving with it. "You're the Airbender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

The two older kids looked relieved to see him, "Aang!" I heard one shout. Zuko didn't hesitate, he quickly attacked the bald-headed boy with the arrow tattoo by throwing fire, the boy quickly contorted the air so the fire wouldn't burn him, however it threatened the villagers he was protecting. The boy, Aang I take it, stopped. "If I go with you will you promise to leave them alone?" he asked, he looked as if he didn't want to fight.

Zuko stopped and gave a curt nod. "Aang, no!" I heard a familiar sounding voice. "Laura?" I whispered to myself as I scanned the crowd. At that moment I heard a low rumble coming from the sky, I looked up to see a white, hairy mass with six legs and an enormous tail land in between Zuko and the villagers. It had a huge head, with large horns, a tail that's shape reminded me of a beaver, and grey arrow markings in it's fur, that were similar to Aang's tattoos.

"Quickly!" I heard a voice call out. I saw a few of the villagers climb on to the giant beast in front of me. "Stop them!" Zuko shouted as the hairy creature began to rise into the air. How was it doing that? Could animals bend elements too? Was it bending the air, it had to be for something that ginormous to fly. I saw aa snowball fly down and smack Zuko in the face. He growled and sent a ball of fire racing up towards the large brown saddle on the animal's back. I heard a scream and a shout. "Back to the ship!" Zuko commanded. "Follow them!" he ordered as everyone, including myself raced up the ramp.

*lost*

As we walked, I looked to the water and saw a large metal ship sailing toward the village. "Um, Aang." I stopped. "I think we should go back" I began to fear, what would happen to the villagers, the children? I had aa bad feeling, even though I know we were banished. Aang looked up and saw the large ship. "You're right, come on!" Aang and I turned and hurried down the path, back towards the village. "We're not fast enough!" I shouted as we hurried down a hill.

"You're right, but there's no other way." He glanced around "There!" he pointed, I looked in the direction and I couldn't believe what I was seeing, an oversized penguin with four flippers. Aang turned to me a grin on his face. "Ever been penguin sledding?" he asked. I shook my head, "Uh, where I'm from, penguins don't get that big, or have that many flippers." I explained.

The next thing I knew, Aang and I were racing down to the village, sliding on the backs of these oversized birds. The ship had stopped, breaking a large hole in the ice wall Sokka was so proud of. Sokka was on the ground, Katara at his side. Aang slid his penguin into a teenage boy dressed in red armor. I ran to Katara's side. "You came back!" she looked surprised and relieved at the same time. "We couldn't just leave when you might be in danger, especially because of my mistake, I mean, you did kind of save my life." I explained. Katara and oi looked up to see Aang facing a boy with a wicked scar on his face, and a long pony tail. "Aang!" Katara called out. Aang and the boy began to fight. I could see air swirling around Aang's staff as he twirled it around, and was that fire from the other boy? What kind of fighting is this? What kind of world was I in? it obviously wasn't the same one I grew up in.

Aang quickly blocked a ball of flame but it threatened to harm the villagers, Aang stopped and faced the boy. "If I promise to go with you, will you promise to leave them alone?" he asked. "Aang, no!" I called out. The boy nodded, just before Aang could step forward though I heard a large rumble and a giant furry creature with horns on its large head, a tail the shape of a beaver's and six legs, floated down landing between the fighting boys. This thing was large enough to have a giant saddle on it's back, it also had a large arrow on its head, matching Aang's.

"Come on!" Aang shouted, without hesitation, Sokka, Katara and myself ran up the giant creature's tail and into the large saddle on it's back. "Appa, yip-yip." Aang called. The beast lifted his tail and I felt us leave the ground. I heard shouting from below. I looked over the edge of the saddle, I had scooped a handful of snow before I climbed onto Appa and packed it good and tight before throwing it directly at the boy in armor, hitting him in the face. "Ha! Take that!" I grinned. Sokka laughed, "That's from." He paused and looked at me. "Where are you from?" "North Carolina." I said as I looked over the edge of the saddle.

"Laura!" I heard a voice shout. "Laura!" a figure came running off the ship waving their arms. I recognized the voice immediately. "John!" I shouted as I climbed over the edge of Appa's saddle. I saw soldiers grab John and try to push him back on the ship as Sokka grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?!" he shouted. "That's my friend I have to get him!" I pulled away panicking, how did John end up with this jerk? What was he going to do with him. I pulled out of Sokka's grasp and slid down Appa's side, luckily we weren't too high off the ground, I landed roughly but nothing was broken. I jumped to my feet at ran to my friend. "John!" I shouted. "Laura! Lookout!" he called out to me, panic in his eyes. I barely missed a ball of fire aimed at my head. I glared to my right at the armored boy. "Give me, my friend." I demanded. "Give me yours." He grumbled motioning towards Aang.

"Never." I owed Aang and Katara my life, I'd never trade them in, even though I barely knew them. the boy turned to the soldiers, "Get him back on the ship." He ordered. On his command the soldiers grabbed John and began to drag him onto the ship. "Let go!" I watched him struggle as they drug him up the ramp. "John!" I started toward him again but I halted when another ball of flame crossed my path. The boy grabbed me by the arm, I tried to jerk away but his grip was firm. "Let me go." I grumbled. "I want the Avatar." He demanded. "Didn't Mommy ever tell you 'no' as a kid." I gave him a hard shove knocking him back in the snow.

I ran toward the ship, before I could reach the metal ramp, I felt myself lifted into the air. I looked up to see Sokka on Appa's tail, he had a hold of my shirt. "No! damnit put me down!" I shouted desperately trying to free myself. I needed John, I had to get to him. What was going to happen to him? "Laura stop!" Sokka snapped, "It's too dangerous to get him right now!" he pulled me up onto the giant creature's tail. I felt an overwhelming fear for my friend, and myself, the tears began to overfill my eyes. I felt Sokka try to wrap his arms around me but I pushed them away and walked up Appa's tail to his saddle where Katara watched me concerned.

"We'll get him, I promise." Aang said, all I could do was curl in a ball and weep. I could hear Katara and Sokka arguing about letting me jump off Appa in the first place. I paid no attention to their argument as I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
